


Chaleur humaine et reconstruction

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [31]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 31. UA. Hinata et sa soeur emménagent dans un foyer suite à des problèmes familiaux. Ils feront la connaissance de personnes qui, comme eux, vont se reconstruire. DaiHina, SugaKage, UkaTake, TanaKiyo, AsaNoya.Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou, voici la requête 31 avec du DaiHina et du SugaKage dont je rajoute une petite touche d'AsaNoya, une louchée d'UkaTake et un peu de TanaKiyo avec l'UA et le contexte suivant : Hinata et Kageyama sont dans un centre en attente d'une famille d'accueil et rencontrent Sawamura et Sugawara par la même occasion. Bonne lecture. :)

Keishin Ukai éteignit sa cigarette avant de sortir dans le jardin pour étendre les draps. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, autant en profiter. Le blond travaillait en tant que concierge dans ce centre d'accueil spécialisé dans le placement familial pour les enfants et adolescents en difficulté dans leurs familles.

Un refuge pour ces jeunes en souffrance dont il avait fait partie jadis avant que son grand-père ne le recueille dans ces lieux. Ce dernier en avait été longtemps le directeur avant de laisser sa place à Takeda-san, un homme gentil et conciliant dont Keishin avait le béguin.

D'ailleurs celui-ci vint le voir. "Tout se passe bien, Ukai-kun?

\- Oui, répondit le blond en se retournant, j'ai fait le linge et nettoyé le salon. Il ne reste plus que la cuisine.

\- Parfait, fit Ittetsu en souriant, nous avons deux résidents qui vont arriver ce soir, un garçon de seize ans et sa petite soeur de dix ans. Leur père a des problèmes d'alcoolisme suite à la mort de leur mère et malheureusement..."

Keishin comprit ce qu'il sous-entendait. Le père devait rejeter tous ses problèmes sur les enfants et d'une très mauvaise manière. Seize ans, hein? Il avait le même âge que Kageyama donc ils pourraient peut-être s'entendre.

Le centre accueillait en ce moment six personnes. Sawamura, Sugawara, Azumane et Shimizu allaient bientôt avoir dix-huit ans donc ils attendaient la fin de leurs études pour partir du centre et avoir l'émancipation, Nishinoya se faisait renvoyer par toutes les familles d'accueil, quant à Kageyama, son traumatisme fut tel qu'il vallait mieux qu'il restât au centre en attendant.

"Hinata-kun et sa petite soeur arriveront en fin d'après-midi après l'école. Leurs affaires sont déjà là.

\- D'accord, je vais préparer leurs lits."

Ittetsu fut content d'être assisté par Ukai-kun, le pauvre avait souffert de la mort de ses parents alors qu'il n'était qu'au lycée. Lui-même n'était que directeur-adjoint au centre à l'époque. Seul son grand-père avait décidé de le prendre en charge et ce fut ainsi qu'il l'avait aidé dans la gestion jusqu'à ce que ce dernier prenne sa retraite cependant, il avait préféré lui laisser la place pour la direction.

Ukai-kun faisait toujours de son mieux pour soutenir les enfants et adolescents résidents ici dans l'attente d'une famille d'accueil. Il lui avait confié que lui-même avait été un ado difficile du vivant de ses parents et qu'au fond, il s'en voulait d'avoir été ainsi. Ittetsu l'aidait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Toujours est-il que deux nouveaux pensionnaires venaient ici et qu'il espérait que tout se passerait bien.

"Ça s'est bien passé à l'école?

\- Oui, j'ai appris plein de choses sur les animaux aujourd'hui."

Shouyou eut un petit sourire en écoutant sa soeur raconter sa journée. Sa joie était toujours communicative et il se disait que c'était pour elle qu'il arrivait à tenir. Il avait encore mal aux jambes, aux cotes et aux bras, endroits où son père avait l'habitude de frapper.

Le roux protégeait Natsu ainsi, lui disant de se cacher dans le placard quand ils entendaient le son de pas bien lourds cognant jusqu'à la porte de leur chambre, lui demandant de se boucher les oreilles lorsque leur père criait que c'était de sa faute à elle si leur mère était morte et le cribler de reproches parce qu'il la défendait. Shouyou la consolait souvent en la rassurant. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si maman était morte en la mettant au monde, c'était la faute à pas de chances.

Leur père avait commencé à les élever tous les deux normalement puis, désespéré et épuisé par le travail, avait sombré dans l'alcool lorsque Shouyou avait dix ans. Le roux avait commencé à s'occuper de sa soeur tout seul à partir de ce moment et se demandait souvent comment ils avaient pu survivre pendant dix ans. Cependant, un soir, son père avait fait plus de bruits qu'à l'accoutumée et l'avait frappé tellement fort qu'il fut envoyé à l'hopital suite à l'appel de la voisine suite au boucan qu'elle entendit, avait appelé la police.

Ce fut ainsi que Shouyou et Natsu furent envoyés dans un foyer de placement familial, leur père étant placer dans une cellule psychologique pour y suivre une cure de désintoxication. Ils seraient probablement envoyés en famille d'accueil si jamais ce dernier ne se rétablissait pas. Tant que Natsu était auprès de lui, cela ne dérangeait pas Shouyou. Il espérait seulement d'être bien accueilli.

Sawamura prépara le thé dans la cuisine pendant que Sugawara sortit les biscuits du four. Tous deux s'étaient affairés à préparer un petit goûter pour les nouveaux venus pendant que Asahi mettait les couverts. Nishinoya était chez son ami Tanaka pour préparer ses examens avec leur ami Ennoshita, Kiyoko était au club des activités domestiques et Kageyama était parti se réfugier dans sa chambre comme il eut l'habitude de le faire une fois rentré dans le foyer. Cela inquiéta d'ailleurs beaucoup Sugawara. "Tu veux aller le voir?, lui demanda Daichi.

\- Non, répondit tendrement Koushi malgré son air attristé, je ne veux pas le forcer." Kageyama avait emménagé au foyer il y avait de cela une semaine et il les évitait à part pour venir manger. Sugawara en savait la raison et il le comprenait bien plus qu'il le pensait. Il attendrait un peu avant d'en parler avec lui.

Tobio se reposait dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sugawara-san, fixant le plafond en essayant de penser à rien, surtout pas à ces mains qui l'avaient effleurés par inadvertance quand il était tant bien que mal sorti du bus légèrement bondé ce matin, ni à l'épaule qui l'avait percuté sans faire attention. Il haletait. De plus en plus. Des mains apprurent sur son corps, des doigts minces parfaitement manicurés qui...Non!

Tobio se recroquevilla. Non. Il ne devait plus se souvenir de ça. Ne pas y penser. Ne pas y penser.

"Tu es beau Tobio, une vraie oeuvre d'art."

Non. Non. N'y pense pas.

Une sueur froide envahit son corps, une sensation de mal-être, comme s'il essayait de rejeter un parasite en lui. Cela le répugnait. Au fond de lui, il souhaitait rester ici, dans cette chambre où il se sentait bien, tout seul, protégé contre quiconque qui tenterait de lui faire du mal.

Oui, il était bien là, il ne voulait pas en sortir, il se sentait en sécurité. Tobio commença à se refugier sous son duvet quand il entendit des bruits de voix provenant d'en bas. Il avait distraitement entendu que deux personnes venaient vivre ici. Le noiraud voulut se couvrir davantage quand son ventre gargouilla. Il n'osait pas sortir voir qui il y avait en bas et préféra rester dans ce doux cocon.

"Bienvenue dans le foyer. Je m'appelle Koushi Sugawara." Shouyou serra la main du jeune homme tout en admirant le vestibule qui était très accueillant avec ces murs d'un jaune discret. Sugawara-san avait l'air gentil et son tempérament lui semblait d'une grande douceur par contre, il perçut une certaine hésitation dans son geste de salutation. "Shouyou Hinata, se présenta-t-il en souriant, et voici ma petite soeur Natsu, poursuivit-il en désignant la petite fille cachée derrière sa jambe.

Sugawara s'agenouilla devant la fillette pour la rassurer. "N'aie pas peur, je ne suis pas méchant." Natsu s'approcha doucement et lui tendit la main qu'il serra. "Bonjour, monsieur."

Koushi lui adressa un sourire rassurant pendant que Takeda-san arriva. "Vous voilà, déclara le directeur pendant que Sugawara se leva, je suis le directeur du foyer, Ittetsu Takeda. Je vous montrerai les lieux mais en attendant...", termina-t-il en leur faisant signe de les suivre.

Shouyou et Natsu en profitèrent pour regarder le couloir en humant légèrement une succulente odeur de biscuits. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger où trois personnes leur souhaitèrent la bienvenue. "Moi, c'est Keishin Ukai, fit le blond, je suis le concierge de la résidence et voici, Sawamura et Azumane qui sont, comme Sugawara d'ailleurs, en terminale au lycée de Karasuno.

\- Donc vous êtes mes senpais?, s'enquit un Shouyou étonné, je suis dans le même lycée que vous."

Daichi connaissait en effet le roux pour l'avoir croisé plusieurs fois dans l'établissement, souvent en train de sortir de l'infirmerie et des fois dans la cour arrière en train de laisser libre cours à ses larmes. Le brun avait voulu le consoler mais il savait que s'il restait seul dans ces moments-là, c'était pour extérioriser sa souffrance, tout comme lui tant de fois par le passé, donc il ne l'avait pas dérangé.

Maintenant, il comprenait la raison de sa tristesse. "Enchanté de te connaitre, Hinata, déclara-t-il en serrant la main du plus petit. Shouyou se mit à apprécier cette poigne à la fois forte, douce et chalereuse.

\- Moi aussi, répondit-il avec un sourire qui réchauffa instantanément le coeur de Daichi.

Asahi se présenta ensuite pendant que Sugawara donna des biscuits à Natsu qui les mangea en le complimentant. Nishinoya arriva peu après en compagnie de Kiyoko-san. Cette dernière hocha la tête en guise de salutations pendant que Yû fut plus expressif. "Alors, c'est toi, Shouyou Hinata? Je suis Yû Nishinoya, ravi de te connaitre, fit-il en tentant de lui tapoter l'épaule un peu trop vivement ce qui provoqua un mouvement de recul chez le roux. "Ah, désolé, s'excusa le petit brun en se grattant la tête d'un air gêné, j'ai tendance à être un peu trop vif.

\- C-Ce n'est rien, le rassura Shouyou en fuyant son regard, mal à l'aise. Il avait énormément de mal avec les gestes brusques, cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop les coups donnés par son pére. A chaque fois que quelqu'un levait la main, c'était toujours la même scène qui repassait, il se voyait à terre, une main tentant de percuter son visage puis les pieds qui prenaient la relève.

Des grandes mains posées sur ses épaules le réconfortèrent. "Tout va bien, Hinata?" Le roux se retourna pour voir Sawamura-san qui le regardait avec inquiétude. "Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

\- Sawamura-kun, lui proposa Takeda, tu peux l'amener dans votre chambre si tu veux.

\- D'accord."

Daichi l'emmena donc à l'étage. "Ta petite soeur partagera la chambre de Shimizu, lui expliqua-t-il pendant qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir, et ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est très gentille et je suis sûr que la présence de Natsu lui sera bénéfique."

Le roux lui lança un regard interrogateur. "Shimizu a perdu sa famille à quinze ans dont sa petite soeur et elle a sombré dans le mutisme depuis. Aucune famille d'accueil ne veut la prendre à cause de ça mais comme elle est en terminale, elle attend d'avoir son diplôme pour avoir l'émancipation. J'espère qu'elle recouvrira sa voix avant."

Shouyou hocha la tête lorsque Sawamura-san ouvrit la porte de la chambre où il allait dormir maintenant. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs bien rangée, avec deux lits. Il vit aussi ses cartons à coté du placard quoiqu'il n'avait pas pris énormément d'affaires.

"Voici notre chambre, déclara Daichi, je sais que c'est incommodant mais le centre manque cruellement de place.

\- Ça va, fit Shouyou en secouant la tête, cela ne me gêne pas de partager la chambre avec quelqu'un et tu m'as l'air de quelqu'un de très gentil."

Daichi était un peu gêné par ce compliment et surtout par le sourire confiant que le roux lui adressait. "Euh, merci, il fuit son regard un bref instant, je vais te laisser afin que tu te reposes un peu. La salle d'eau est au fond du couloir si tu veux te faire couler un bain et les toilettes sont à coté. On dîne dans deux heures.

\- D'accord et merci."

Shouyou le laissa fermer la porte avant de s'affaler sur son nouveau lit. "Aie!" Cela faisait toujours mal. Le roux se rassit. Il savait que ses blessures n'allaient pas guérir du jour au lendemain mais des fois, il avait tendance à l'oublier. Quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte. "C'est moi.

\- Tu peux entrer, Natsu."

La petite fille ouvrit la porte et rejoignit son frère dans le lit. "Tu as vu tout le monde?

\- Koushi-nii m'a dit qu'il restait encore quelqu'un mais qu'il est tout le temps dans sa chambre."

Shouyou ne pipa mot. Les personnes qui allaient dans un centre de placement familial devaient beaucoup souffrir et certains même plus que lui. Il se demandait ce qui était arrivé à Sawamura-san pour qu'il soit ici. "Tout le monde est gentil, ici. Pas vrai?"

Natsu hocha la tête en se réfugiant doucement dans les bras de son frère. "Oui et j'aime bien Kiyoko-nee même si elle ne parle pas." Elle ajouta d'un ton attristé. "Ça va toi?"

Le roux comprit à quoi elle faisait allusion. "Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-il d'un ton rassurant en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, je vais prendre mon bain, continua-t-il en se levant.

La petite fille savait que son frère voulait être seul dans ces moments-là. "Je vais dans ma chambre déballer mes affaires, déclara-t-elle pendant qu'il ouvrit la porte, on se revoit pour manger."

Shouyou hocha la tête en lui adressant un sourire tandis qu'elle sortit de la chambre pour aller dans celle qui fut maintenant la sienne. Tout irait bien ici et Natsu aurait enfin une vie tranquille. Il espérait seulement que leur père irait mieux car, au fond de lui, il ne souhaitait pas être dans une famille d'accueil.

Le roux avait toujours vu son père comme quelqu'un de très triste. Lorsque leur mère était en vie, il n'avait pas été comme ça.

Shouyou entra dans la salle de bain en soupirant. Ses muscles étaient douloureux et un bon bain chaud les détendrait un peu. Il se déshabilla quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus le toisait d'un air surpris.

Apparemment, il avait pensé qu'il y avait personne. Attends, il se souvint l'avoir vu au lycée. C'était un élève de seconde et ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe. Le roux se rappelait l'avoir croisé lorsque leurs deux classes avaient eu sport ensemble, il lui avait semblé que ce dernier évitait curieusement les contacts physiques quoique lui-même se sentait soulagé que les tenues de sport du lycée étaient des survêtements longs.

Le regard de Tobio s'attardait sur les multiples bleus qu'il voyait sur le torse, les cuisses et les mollets du plus petit et ne put s'empêcher d'être estomaqué. Ses yeux marrons aux nuances d'ambre reflétaient une certaine tristesse mais aussi une grande détermination.

Comment faisait-il pour supporter ça?

"Quelque chose ne va pas?, demanda Shouyou avant de se rendre compte où le noiraud regardait, ah ça? C'est mon père qui l'a fait, poursuivit-il avec un rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux, il avait besoin d'un défouloir. Je m'appelle Shouyou Hinata et..., le garçon partit soudainement de la salle d'eau,...toi?"

Kageyama se réfugia dans les toilettes pour vomir avant de s'essuyer les lèvres avec un bout de papier toilette. Comment ce petit faisait-il pour garder la tête haute? Un peu comme son camarade de chambre Sugawara-san. Lui aussi avait vécu des choses horribles et pourtant...Peut-être devrait-il prendre exemple sur eux au lieu de se cacher.

Il...Il avait besoin que ça sorte. Sugawara-san et à son regard bienveillant lui renvinrent en tête. Lorsque les autorités l'avaient emmené au foyer loin de sa tante, celui-ci l'avait d'emblée accueilli et fait en sorte qu'il se sente bien. Bien sûr, il respectait aussi ses limites mais Tobio savait qu'il veillait sur lui à distance respectueuse. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas comment aborder ça. Rien que d'y penser l'envahit de honte.

Le diner se passa calmement, Shouyou fut content d'être aussi bien entouré. Tout le monde avait l'air heureux sauf le type aux cheveux noirs, Kageyama qui semblait encore plus renfermé. Le roux sentait qu'il était à deux doigts de craquer mais qu'il se retenait.

Keishin débarassa une fois que tout le monde eut fini de manger et Kiyoko s'adressa à Shouyou à l'aide d'un calepin et d'un stylo. Ainsi, elle lui demanda si elle pouvait accompagner Natsu demain aussi bien pour le matin que pour le soir. "Avec plaisir, je suis sûr que Natsu sera contente. Elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle aimerait aussi avoir une grande soeur."

Kiyoko rougit légèrement face à la remarque mais hocha la tête en souriant légèrement puis elle partit avec la petite rousse dans leur chambre après que celle-ci eut dit bonne nuit à don grand frère. "En tous cas, bienvenue parmi nous, Shouyou, déclara Yû avant d'aller dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Asahi, et n'hésite pas à demander si tu as besoin d'aide.

\- Pas de problère et merci, Nishinoya-san.

\- Appelle-moi Noya-san. Bon, j'y vais."

Le roux le regarda partir pendant que Takeda-san s'adressa à lui : "Comme vous allez au même lycée, je suppose que vous irez tous ensemble demain. Le couvre-feu est à sept heures."

Hinata hocha la tête avant que le brun n'ajoute : "Ukai-kun et moi, nous nous occupons des paniers-repas ce soir. Il y a quelque chose que tu détestes?

\- Non, je mange de tout, répondit Shouyou avec un sourire, et c'est pareil pour Natsu.

\- Bien, fit Ittetsu, je vais te laisser aller dans ta chambre te reposer. Ça doit être fatiguant de changer de maison d'un coup, comme ça.

\- Ça va, le rassura le roux, et je suis surtout soulagé que Natsu se sente bien. Merci pour l'accueil au fait.

\- Ce n'est rien Hinata-kun et surtout, c'est normal."

Hinata fit une légère courbette avant de monter dans les escaliers. Ittetsu se dirigea alors dans la cuisine pendant que Keishin commençait à éplucher les pommes de terre. "Hinata-kun doit vraiment tout porter sur ses épaules, déclara-t-il en faisant chauffer de l'eau, j'espère que je pourrai trouver une famille avec qui Natsu-chan et lui auront une vie normale.

\- Attendons d'abord de voir si son père sera rétabli durant le mois qu'il suivra la cure, déclara le blond en mettant les pommes de terre épluchées dans la casserole remplie d'eau que Takeda venait de mettre, Hinata est comme Nishinoya dans ce cas de figure et tu sais très bien ce qu'il a fait à chaque fois qu'il est entré dans une famille d'accueil."

Ittetsu hocha la tête. Nishinoya-kun avait été placé dans ce centre à cause de sa mère toxicomane et il faisait exprès de se faire expulser des familles qui le recueillait car, au fond de lui, il souhaitait être auprès de sa mère une fois guérie cependant, sa relation avec Asahi n'y était pas non plus étrangère. "Je souhaite qu'ils parviennent à se reconstruire et surtout qu'ils soient de nouveau heureux."

Keishin lui prit le visage entre les deux mains. "Tu y arrives bien. Regarde Sugawara par exemple, il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même venu ici et maintenant, il arrive à serrer les mains."

En plus d'être directeur du centre, Takeda était aussi le psychologue référent des résidents, son bureau étant dans la partie administrative du bâtiment. Sugawara avait subi des abus sexuels par quelqu'un de sa famille qui l'avait adopté suite à la mort de ses parents.

Il était venu ici à l'âge de quatorze ans, la même année que la venue de Sawamura et avait suivi une longue thérapie à ses cotés. Ittetsu savait qu'il avait fait aussi un énorme travail sur lui-même de son coté, ce qui avait grandement contribué à la cicatrisation de ses blessures même s'il restait encore quelques séquelles.

L'arrivée de Tobio Kageyama l'avait aussi énormément aidé dans ce sens. Ce dernier souffrait d'un traumatisme similaire et malgré les consultations, n'arrivait pas à s'ouvrir et à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Ittetsu ne le forçait pas et attendait qu'il arrive à mettre des mots à ses maux. Comme Sugawara le comprenait plus que lui-même ne pourrait le faire, le brun lui fit confiance pour l'aider de cette manière.

"Merci, Ukai-kun, de me soutenir, lui dit-il en lui adressant un grand sourire. Keishin le réconfortait beaucoup lors des moments de doute, et lui donnait davantage de motivation à aider ces jeunes. Il avait toujours été là pour lui même lorsque lui-même souffrait encore du deuil de ses parents. Un baiser sur ses lèvres le coupa de ses pensées. "C'est normal, Ittetsu. Tu as été là pour moi aussi et puis, il rougit légèrement en se grattant la tête, laisse tomber."

Le brun fut abasourdi. Il ne pensait pas que Keishin éprouvait de tels sentiments à son égard. Cela lui donnait étrangement espoir, lui qui avait décidé de les taire pour ne pas l'incommoder avec. Takeda savait aussi que le blond ne souhaitait pas en parler maintenant donc il l'aida à la cuisine sans mot dire. Ils pourraient très bien en parler après.

Tobio se triturait les doigts, assis sur son lit, vêtu de son pyjama et se demandant comment aborder son problème avec Sugawara-san. Celui-ci venait de se changer et regardait le noiraud avec inquiétude. Il l'avait observé pendant le diner et il pouvait dire que Tobio se était plus tendu que d'habitude. "Tout va bien, Kageyama?" Il croisa des yeux bleus emplis d'une grande détresse.

Koushi décida donc de s'agenouiller devant lui avant de poser très lentement la main sur la joue du plus grand. Kageyama ne sursauta pas à son grand soulagement. "Tu aimes bien quand je te touche comme ça?"

Tobio opina de la tête. Contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas cette sensation qu'un corps étranger effleurait sa peau, non, c'était agréable. Le noiraud vit ensuite Sugawara-san retira sa main pour se diriger vers son lit et soulever les couvertures. "Viens, l'invita-t-il tout en s'allongeant.

Tobio hésita un moment avant de le rejoindre. Il savait que Sugawara-san ne lui ferait aucun mal mais il avait quand même peur. Koushi l'étreignit doucement tout en éteignant la lumière. Il guettait la moindre réaction de Tobio, le moindre signe de peur.

Le noiraud trembla un peu mais la douce chaleur présente contre lui le réconforta cependant. Une main caressa doucement son dos, une main douce et rassurante qui plongea ensuite doucement dans ses cheveux. Il devait lui en parler : "Sugawara-san."

Koushi baissa les yeux sur Tobio. Il avait fait en sorte que la tête du plus grand soit contre son coeur pour le bercer tendrement. "Tu n'es pas obligé de parler, tu sais?

\- Si, s'empressa de dire Tobio, il..Il faut que je le dise, sinon..."

Sugawara le serra davantage contre lui et attendit qu'il continue : "Ma...Ma tante m'aime beaucoup, lui raconta-il à voix basse, elle m'a recueilli quand mes parents ont divorcé, vu que ni mon père, ni ma mère me voulaient auprès d'eux, mais...Elle a commencé à me montrer un peu trop d'affection, me disant tout le temps que j'étais beau et..., ses larmes commencèrent à couler, je n'aimais pas ça, je n'aimais pas la façon dont elle me touchait et puis..."

Koushi savait ce qu'il passait sous silence et n'insista pas pour qu'il le dise maintenant. Bien sûr, reconnaitre cet acte, aussi horrible qu'il fut, cela voulait dire s'avouer que cela s'était réellement passé et d'y mettre un mot.

Lui-même avait été violé par son oncle qui l'avait "élevé" suite au décès de ses parents et il avait fallu un bon moment avant de se l'avouer. La situation de Tobio et la sienne étaient similaires mais il n'était pas Tobio et Tobio n'était pas lui donc sa façon de percevoir les choses était différente de la sienne.

Malgré tout, il lui murmura les mots qui lui avaient permis de s'accrocher, des mots que Takeda-san lui avait dit :"Tout d'abord, dis-toi que tu n'es pas sale, tu n'as fait que subir les désirs de quelqu'un d'autre et cela ne veut pas dire que tu es faible pour autant, ensuite tu n'es pas une victime mais un survivant."

Tobio hocha la tête en se laissant bercer par les battements du coeur de Koushi. Pas une victime, un survivant. Il avait du mal à y croire mais cela le réconfortait un peu. Un survivant. Cela lui donnait une impression de force. Le noiraud ferma les yeux en se disant ça, en une longue litanie, pour se persuader qu'il arriverait à sortir du tunnel.

Shouyou finit de ranger ses affaires et sortit de son sac un tube de pommade qui servait à soulager ses bleus. Daichi fut content de voir que le roux s'était vite acclimaté et qu'il s'était familiarisé assez bien au centre alors que c'était sa première nuit ici. Le brun s'était changé après avoir pris son bain, dans la salle d'eau, ne portant qu'un t-shirt et un caleçon.

Il ne voulait pas que Hinata voit la cicatrice qui barrait son torse. Un geste malheureux de sa mère qui avait sombré dans le désespoir après que son père les avait laissé tous les deux. Sa mère fut alors criblée de dettes et avait tenté de le tuer avant de mettre fin à ses jours sous ses yeux.

Daichi avait quinze ans à l'époque et il fut ensuite placé au centre de placement familial où Takeda-san avait pris soin de lui, notamment lors des thérapies où il l'avait aidé à surmonter son deuil et sa culpabilité. Certes, il avait encore la phobie des objets coupants mais il arrivait à y faire face maintenant.

De plus, Suga et Asahi l'avaient tous deux soutenus et ils avaient décidé tous les trois de veiller sur les nouveaux venus comme Hinata. "Tu as besoin d'aide?, lui demanda-t-il pendant que le plus petit retira son t-shirt.

\- Euh oui, répondit le roux un peu gêné, je n'arrive pas à atteindre les bleus dans mon dos donc cela ne te dérange pas si tu peux me mettre de la pommade dessus?"

Daichi se leva et regarda un moment les bleus, interdit. Hinata en avait sur les jambes mais il n'avait pas vu ceux présents sur le torse, les cotes et le dos. Comment...? Shouyou devina vite ce que le brun était en train de penser : "Je préfère que cela soit moi plutôt que Natsu, répondit-il simplement.

Takeda-san lui avait parlé de ce qu'avait enduré le roux mais il ne savait pas que cela prenait autant d'ampleur.

Il prit le tube de pommade, en enduisit ses mains et commença à frictionner les ecchymoses présents sur le dos de Hinata. Ce dernier soupira de plaisir. Les mains de Daichi lui faisaient du bien. Grandes, chaudes, elles réchauffaient ses muscles douloureux. "Merci, fit Shouyou pendant que le plus grand retira ses mains, je m'occupe du reste."

Daichi se rassit sur son lit pendant que Hinata continuait de se soigner. Cela lui fit mal au coeur de le voir comme ça, il lui rappelait lui peu après le départ de son père. Lui qui avait décidé de tout endossé pour rendre sa mère heureuse, ce garçon avait fait de même pour sa petite soeur.

Il comprit alors la raison de ses larmes lorsqu'il l'avait vu se morfondre au lycée.

Daichi se leva pour lui faire face. Shouyou était trop occupé de passer la pommade que ses jambes pour s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il sentit cependant une main lui ébourriffer tendrement les cheveux. "Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à m'en parler."

Le brun croisa alors des yeux ambrés qui le regardaient d'abord avec étonnement, puis avec gratitude. "Merci Sawamura-san." Même si cela le gênait de l'avouer, Shouyou avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter et dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Ils se couchèrerent ensuite après s'être dit bonne nuit puis Daichi éteignit la lumière et tous deux s'endormirent.

"On va au lycée ensemble."

Shouyou fut surpris d'entendre Kageyama dire ça pendant qu'il mit ses chaussures. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole hier, alors pourquoi un tel revirement? "Ne pose pas de questions, on y va."

Le roux n'aimait pas le ton que ce dernier employait. "Si je veux, s'énerva-t-il, tu crois que je vais obéir?

\- Allons, Hinata, fit Sugawara en tentant de l'apaiser, fais ce que Kageyama te dit, d'accord?"

Shouyou se calma en voyant l'expression du noiraud.

De la frustration.

Kageyama devait avoir du mal à s'exprimer normalement donc cette façon de parler si autoritaire devait être..."On y va, Kageyama."

Il ne le toucha cependant pas lorsqu'ils sortirent de la résidence, connaissant sa peur des contacts physiques. Nishonoya les rejoignit peu après pendant que Kiyoko partit en direction de l'école avec Natsu. Sawamura marcha derrière eux en compagnie de Suga et d'Asahi. "On dirait que Kageyama essaie de se faire un nouvel ami, constata Daichi en les regardant.

Koushi couva Tobio d'un regard bienveillant. Il essayait de s'ouvrir aux autres, d'avancer malgré sa souffrance, ce qui était bien en soi. Lui-même se demandait ce qui se serait passer si Asahi et Daichi n'avaient pas été là.

Ils arrivèrent au lycée et convinrent tous de se revoir sur le toit à la pause déjeûner. Sugawara ferait parvenir le message à Shimizu durant les intercours.

Midi arriva et tous mangèrent tranquillement les paniers-repas préparés par Takeda-san et Ukai-san. Shouyou fit d'ailleurs connaissance avec Tanaka et Ennoshita, qui furent deux amis de Nishinoya. "D'habitude, nous les préparons nous-même, expliqua Asahi, mais pour ton arrivée Hinata, Ukai a choisi de les faire exceptionnellement.

\- Cela me fait penser qu'il faudait faire des courses pour ce soir, déclara Daichi en mangeant une bouchée de riz.

\- Shimizu s'en occupe, déclara Sugawara, elle ira au supermarché après être passée chercher Natsu à l'école.

\- D'ailleurs, où est-elle?, s'enquit Shouyou en regardant les alentours, elle devait nous rejoindre, non?

\- Je ne vois pas Ryu, non plus, dit Yû, il m'a dit qu'il était parti aux toilettes mais il met pas mal de temps.

\- Asahi, va voir où il est, ordonna Daichi à son ami, vu que tu fais plus vieux, tu intimideras comme ça."

Asahi fut un peu gêné mais hocha la tête et se leva. Tout le monde avait tendance à le prendre pour un délinquant dans le lycée alors que c'était tout le contraire. Il avait un manque cruel de confiance en lui, accompagné d'un énorme sentiment de culpabilité surement du à l'abandon de ses parents très jeune. Certes, il avait été placé plusieurs fois en famille d'accueil mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps. Il avait toujours eu l'impression d'être de trop.

Sa rencontre avec Daichi et Suga lui avait permis de se dire qu'il n'était pas seul et Nishinoya avait illuminé sa vie ensuite. En voyant la joie que celui-ci avait malgré ce qui se passait dans sa famille, Asahi avait choisi de prendre exemple sur cette force qu'il s'était mis à admirer, puis en restant à ses cotés, il avait commencé à l'aimer, et ce sentiment s'était intensifié durant les deux ans qui avaient suivi l'arrivée de Yû.

Certes, Nishinoya était parti plusieurs fois en famille d'accueil mais il revenait quelques jours après ses départs. "Je ne veux pas abandonner ni ma mère, ni toi, Asahi-san."

Asahi se demandait souvent ce que Nishinoya lui trouvait des fois. Il arriva vers la cour arrière et, comme Daichi semblait le pressentir, il y avait une bagarre.

Kiyoko se sentait mal face à cette situation. Elle était partie chercher quelque chose quand des élèves de terminale l'avaient importunée, lui demandant si elle voulait manger avec eux. La jeune fille avait beau refusé, ils étaient revenus à la charge jusqu'à ce que Tanaka arrive et la défende. "Vous voyez bien qu'elle ne veut pas alors laissez-la tranquille.

\- Comment tu le sais puisqu'elle ne parle pas?, railla l'un des lycéens.

Ryûnosuke s'apprêta à lui assener un coup de poing quand Asahi arriva. "

Mince, c'est Azumane, fit le chef de la bande, on se casse les gars.

\- Merci Asahi-san, lui dit Tanaka pendant que les autres déguerpirent, cela sert de faire plus vieux que son âge."

Asahi se gratta la tête d'un air gêné. Certes, il s'était laissé pousser la barbe pour se donner un air plus viril mais cela ne l'avait pas boosté niveau confiance en soi. "Euh de rien, c'est Daichi qui m'envoie.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, déclara Ryu en souriant avant de proposer à Kiyoko, on y va, Kiyoko-san?"

La jeune fille hocha timidement la tête. Tanaka lui sauvait souvent la mise dans ces cas-là et cela la gênait. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle souhaitait parler à nouveau même si au fond tout était une question de volonté. Cependant, Kiyoko sentait quelque chose qui bloquait au fond de sa gorge, une gène qui ne demandait qu'á sortir.

Peut-être n'était-elle toujours pas prête. Malgré cela, la présence de Tanaka la rassurait, elle avouait même si ses manières étaient un peu rustres.

La pause déjeûner se déroula sans encombre puis, lors de la fin des cours, Shouyou rejoignit Sawamura à l'entrée de la bibliothèque pour suivre un tutorat en anglqis sous sa tutelle en compagnie d'un autre élève de seconde nommé Yamaguchi.

Asahi et Nishinoya étaient partis travailler à leur mi-temps au restaurant de ramens du quartier, Kiyoko était partie chercher Natsu à l'école quant à Kageyama, il prit le chemin de la maison accompagné de Sugawara.

Ce dernier lui prit doucement la main à sa grande surprise. "Ça te gêne?

\- Non, répondit Tobio en la serrant légèrement, c'est agréable."

Cette main était d'une chaleur réconfortante et cela le rassurait. Quand Sugawara-san l'avait serré dans ses bras hier, il n'avait pas eu peur. Le toucher de son ainé n'avait pas eu cette sensation qui le répugnait, cette impression intrusive qu'il détestait et l'effrayait en même temps. " J'irai voir Takeda-san pour les consultations, déclara Tobio, je veux que cela change."

Koushi comprit ce qu'il voulut dire et il l'encouragerait dans sa démarche. "Sache que je serai toujours avec toi, Tobio, fit-il en lui posant un baiser sur la joue, ah, désolé!, ajouta-t-il en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, je...

-...Ce n'est rien, le rassura le noiraud en rosissant légèrement, j'ai bien aimé."

Tobio avait décidé de faire des efforts de son coté pour s'en sortir. Ainsi, il essayait de communiquer davantage avec Hinata en particulier car ils avaient le même âge et surtout, il s'était mis à admirer le roux pour sa force de caractère. Le noiraud savait que les blessures ne s'effaçaient pas mais elles rendaient plus fort. "Euh, Sugawara-san."

Son ainé l'interrogea du regard. "Est-ce que...Je peux dormir avec toi, ce soir?"

Koushi eut un petit sourire tendre. Kageyama tentait d'avancer et rien que ça, ça le touchait profondément. "Bien sûr, Tobio, lui répondit-il en lui caressant gentiment les cheveux, cela ne me gêne pas." Au contraire, il appréciait sentir Tobio contre lui, il aimait l'étreindre tendrement pour le rassurer et par dessus tout il l'aimait tout court.

Pour cete innocence qui était restée en lui malgré ce qu'il avait subi, pour son tempérament volontaire qui l'aidait à accomplir ses objectifs, pour tout ce qu'il était.

Cependant, Sugawara ne lui imposerait pas ses sentiments. Il attendrait que Tobio décide de le faire et surtout qu'il se sente mieux. Ils arrivèrent devant la résidence et entrèrent dans l'établissement, lâchant leur main à regret.

Kiyoko faisait tranquillement les courses avec Natsu au supermarché. Elle remplit le caddie avec de la viande, un peu de légumes, des oeufs et de quoi préparer des gâteaux pour en faire avec la petite fille. Cela lui fit du bien d'être auprès de la fillette, elle avait l'impression que sa petite soeur était auprès d'elle même si au fond, elle savait que ce n'était pas bon pour elle de projeter son image sur celle de Hinata-kun.

La jeune fille sourit en entendant Natsu raconter sa journée puis elles passèrent toutes deux à la caisse et sortirent du supermarché. Kiyoko se rendit compte qu'elle avait pris un peu trop de choses, cela pesait un peu lourd et elle n'allait pas demander à Natsu de l'aider. Une voix familière l'interpela. "Kiyoko-san?"

Elle se retourna pour voir Tanaka la rejoindre, un pain melon à la main. "C'est qui, ce monsieur?, lui demanda une Natsu un peu effrayée. Kiyoko la rassura en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, un petit sourire rassurant aux lèvres. "Tu viens de finir les courses?, lui demanda Ryûnosuke. Hochement de tête. "Ça doit être lourd, lui dit-il en portant les sacs, je vais t'aider."

Kiyoko alla refuser mais il avait déjà pris les sacs en main. "Voilà, déclara-t-il avant de regarder la petite rousse en souriant, tu es la petite soeur de Hinata? Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

\- Oui, répondit joyeusement la petite fille, je m'appelle Natsu.

\- Natsu? C'est un très joli nom, fit le jeune homme avant de commencer à marcher, moi c'est Tanaka. Dis, Natsu, tu peux me montrer le chemin de votre maison? Comme ça, je pourrai facilement vous escorter jusqu'à votre domaine, chères princesses."

Kiyoko prit la main de Natsu en rougissant légèrement pendant que celle-ci hocha la tête en souriant et tous trois partirent, Natsu jouant les guides à un Tanaka qui écoutait grandement les indications en faisant mine d'être un touriste perdu. La jeune fille fut extrêmement touchée par la gentillesse du jeune homme et se disait qu'elle lui rendrait en lui préparant un bon panier-repas pour demain.


	2. Part 2

Shouyou et Daichi sortirent de la bibliothèque et quittèrent le lycée après avoir dit au revoir à Yamaguchi. Cela faisait du bien au roux de discuter davantage avec des garçons de son âge, lui qui avait pris l'habitude de s'isoler un peu des autres, la sécurité de Natsu passant en premier. "Merci pour ton aide, Sawamura-san.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, Hinata, lui répondit son ainé.

Daichi fut content que Hinata s'ouvre un peu plus aux autres. Il s'était bien intégré dans la bande qu'il formait avec les autres résidents, Tanaka et Ennoshita en plus et le roux semblait heureux. Cette joie de vivre le contaminait malgré lui et au fond, cela lui faisait chaud au coeur.

Shouyou se sentait bien auprès de Sawamura-san, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait se fier totalement à lui et puis il avait aimé le tutorat, le brun expliquait très bien et il s'était surpris à apprécier l'anglais. Sawamura-san pourrait faire un bon professeur.

Ils discutèrent un moment quand le ventre du roux gargouilla. "Viens, déclara Daichi en lui prenant impulsivement la main, je vais te prendre de quoi casser la croûte."

Shouyou le suivit, un peu étonné mais savourant la sensation de cette grande main chaude dans la sienne. Daichi l'amena à un conbini où il acheta deux brioches à la viande, une pour lui et une autre pour le roux qui l'accepta avec joie. "Merchi, fit-il en croquant dedans, ch'est délichieux."

Le brun lui sourit avant de manger sa brioche. Ils rentrèrent ainsi, discutant tranquillement sur le chemin.

La soirée passa tranquillement pour les résidents du centre. Yû fut content de voir Ryu faire un saut au foyer même si c'était pour aider Kiyoko-san puis Kageyama et Sugawara s'attelaient dans la cuisine. Le noiraud avait parlé à Takeda-san pour les prochaines consultations et celui-ci accepta avec joie, heureux que Kageyama-kun commençait à aller mieux. Hinata partit voir Natsu une fois rentré pour bavarder un peu avec elle puis tout le monde se réunit pour manger le dîner.

Asahi et Nishinoya débarassèrent ensuite puis Kiyoko et Natsu prirent le relais pour préparer les paniers-repas. "Nous nous occuperons des paniers-repas de demain, fit Daichi au roux qui hocha la tête. Ils montèrent ensuite dans leur chambre où Shouyou se déshabilla pour se mettre de la pommade. Daichi en profita que le plus petit fut dos à lui pour mettre son t-shirt. Il ne voulait pas que Hinata voit sa cicatrice.

"Sawamura-san."

Le brun se retourna pour voir le roux lui tendre le tube de pommade. "Je, il rougit un peu, tu peux en mettre sur mes bleus?"

Daichi fut étonné de sa demande vu que le roux l'avait fait seul, hormis pour son dos la dernière fois mais il accepta. Les bleus présents sur le corps de Hinata avaient jaunies, signes qu'ils commençaient à s'estomper.

Il pressa donc le tube pour sortir une noisette de pommade puis il se frotta les mains.

Shouyou s'assit sur le lit et poussa un soupir de bien-être lorsqu'il sentit ces grandes mains toutes chaudes contre sa peau qui frictionnaient doucement son dos avant de s'attarder sur ses cotes. Il savourait ces doigts qui faisaient pénétrer le baume qui soulageait petit à petit sa douleur. C'était vraiment agréable.

Daichi se demandait lui-même ce qu'il faisait. C'était censé être un massage, pas une caresse. Pourtant, en voyant le visage aux joues légèrement rougies de Hinata ainsi que les lèvres roses légèrement entrouvertes lui faisaient l'effet d'une invitation muette, quand à cette peau si douce... Le brun se reprit en se raclant la gorge et s'accroupit pour se mettre à lui passer de la pommade sur les mollets. Il devait penser à autre chose, voyons, ce n'était pas le moment.

Shouyou lui-même se sentit bizarre en ressentant les massages. Certes, cela réchauffait les endroits où se trouvaient les bleus mais il commençait à avoir un petit peu trop chaud.

Les mains de Daichi se retirèrent comme à regret. "Voilà, j'ai fini.

\- Merci, Sawamura-san."

Le brun se leva et partit se coucher pendant que Hinata en fit de même. Il éteignit la lumière et s'endormit en évitant de trop penser au corps du roux.

Shouyou se réveilla en trombe au beau milieu de la nuit. Il avait rêvé de son père et des coups qu'il lui avait assené. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de cauchemar mais habituellement, Natsu dormait avec lui et la présence de sa petite soeur le rassurer.

"Tu n'arrives pas à dormir?", lui chuchota la voix de Daichi. Lui aussi avait fait un mauvais rêve, une réminiscence du jour où sa mère s'était...Il tentait d'effacer la vision de ses pensées et invita Hinata à la place à s'allonger à coté de lui.

Le roux hésita un court instant avant de se réfugier sous les draps du plus grand. Il eut un moment de surprise en sentant Daichi le prendre dans ses bras avant de se laisser bercer par la douce chaleur qui l'entourait. Le brun lui embrassa tendrement le front avant de dormir à son tour.

Les jours passèrent et Shouyou s'habitua vraiment à sa nouvelle vie. Il vit aussi Kageyama parler plus qu'à l'accoutumée et autoriser les autres habitants de la résidence à le toucher que cela soit par le biais d'une tape sur le dos ou sur l'épaule, Sugawara-san veillant constamment sur lui.

Kiyoko s'était davantage rapprocher de Tanaka-san et Natsu lui avait confié qu'elle tentait de lui parler maintenant même si c'était en chuchotant et surtout, Daichi et lui avaient davantage fait connaissance.

Son aîné était devenu à la la fois son confident et son ami, l'aidant de temps en temps pour les études, ou des fois, restant auprès de lui pour simplement discuter.

Ils passèrent aussi les nuits dans les bras l'un de l'autre même s'il trouvait cette situation de plus en plus ambigue. Daichi ressentait la même chose de son coté. Il s'était attaché plus que de raison à Shouyou et il se peut que Natsu et lui aillent dans une famille d'accueil. Au fond de son coeur, il ne le souhaitait pas.

Koushi souffrait du même problème. Tobio avait changé dans le bon sens au fil des jours, il s'était davantage ouvert et il avait moins peur des contacts physiques. Cependant, il savait que s'il se rétablissait, Takeda-san lui trouverait une famille d'accueil et, même s'il savait que c'était égoiste, il ne le souhaitait pas.

Daichi et lui attendirent donc la pause déjeûner pour en discuter. Ils trouvèrent alors une solution et décidèrent d'en discuter avec Takeda-san.

Ittetsu était en train de ranger ses affaires dans son bureau. Vraiment, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait vu Hinata-kun s'attacher plus que de raison à Sawamura-kun et il en était de même pour Kageyama-kun envers Sugawara-kun et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Keishin avait remarqué son air troublé ainsi lui servit-il une tasse de café. "Merci, Ukai-kun.

\- Tu as l'air ennuyé.", déclara le blond en lui massant doucement les épaules. Le brun poussa un soupir de bien-être, même si cela le gênait un peu, il aimait ça quand Keishin était aux petits soins pour lui. "Je suis en plein dilemme. Je ne sais pas si je dois envoyer Hinata-kun, sa petite soeur et Kageyama-kun en famille d'accueil maintenant ou si je dois attendre." Il poussa un soupir après avoir bu une gorgée de sa tasse de café."Ils ont l'air de bien se plaire ici.

\- Le mieux est que tu leur en parles, fit Keishin en retirant ses mains, après tout ce sont de leurs vies dont on parle, là.

\- Oui, tu as raison." Takeda posa sa tasse de café sur le bureau. Les centres de placement familial devraient davantage tenir compte de la décision des enfants. La main de Keishin se posa sur la sienne. Il n'aimait pas le voir si soucieux. "Tout ira bien, Ittetsu, lui murmura le blond à son oreille, et sache que je te suivrai dans ta décision."

Takeda sursauta légèrement lorsque le blond l'embrassa. Il répondit au baiser encerclant ses bras autour de son cou, se laissant aller dans ce contact très agréable. Le bonheur de ces enfants lui importait plus de que les formalités administratives.

Shouyou eut un mauvais préssentiment en quittant le lycée. Lors du cours de sport de ce matin, il avair cru voir son père qui l'observait depuis les grillages. Shimizu-senpai était partie chercher Natsu mais il n'était pas rassuré.

Certes, Tanaka-san était avec elle néanmoins il vallait mieux les rejoindre. Le roux courut en direction de l'école de sa soeur sous l'oeil surpris de Kageyama. "Attends-moi, imbécile, entendit-il crier. Ah là là, il savait que Kageyama s'inquiétait mais il détestait toujours autant sa façon de parler. "C'est toi qui dois te dépêcher, Bakageyama."

Ils finirent par faire inconsciemment la course jusqu'à l'école de Natsu.

Sugawara et Sawamura n'eurent pas le temps de les rattraper. "Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, déclara Koushi, tu as une idée où ils sont allés.

\- Connaissant Shouyou, s'il est pressé comme ça, c'est qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Natsu. Allons à son école."

Natsu se cachait derrière Kiyoko-nee. Elle ne voulait pas parler à son père, surtout qu'il la regardait d'une façon particulièrement menaçante. Ryûnosuke lui demanda avec méfiance : "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, monsieur?

\- Natsu est ma fille, répondit-il d'un ton faussement gentil, et je voulais juste lui dire bonjour."

Kiyoko regardait la petite fille qui tremblait derrière elle. Elle savait que si son père l'amenait avec lui, c'était pour se venger de la mort de maman comme il le disait si bien à son grand frère. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Il avait l'air si triste.

C'en fut trop pour Kiyoko qui décida de rompre la barrière qu'elle s'était mise. "Natsu ne veut pas vous voir, Hinata-san.

\- Je connais ma fille mieux que toi, rétorqua le père en bousculant Tanaka, laisse-moi la...

-...Papa, arrête, cria Shouyou en s'accrochant à son bras, je suis là."

Le roux croisa alors le regard vide et désespéré de celui-ci. Des relents de saké émanaient de son corps, signe qu'il ne s'était toujours pas remis de ses problèmes d'alcoolisme. Shouyou savait que son père souhaitait le revoir mais il voulait qu'il guérisse d'abord. "Shouyou, fit l'homme en pleurant, reviens à la maison avec Natsu. Je suis si seul, je ne vous ferai plus de mal, je vous le promets."

Le roux serra les poings. Lui aussi aimerait avoir de nouveau une vraie vie de famille mais malheureusement son père souffrait encore. Daichi venait d'arriver lorsque le roux lui annonça : "On va retourner au centre, Papa, tu as besoin de te reposer. Je t'accompagne, comme ça, tu ne seras pas seul." Il s'adressa ensuite à Shimizu-senpai et à Tanaka. "Pouvez-vous ramener Natsu, s'il vous plait?"

Ils hochèrent la tête pendant que Sawamura proposa au roux. "Je vais avec toi.

\- Moi aussi, déclara Kageyama. Hinata était devenu son ami avec le temps et il le soutiendrait.

\- Je serai là aussi, renchérit Sugawara en prenant la main de Tobio.

Shouyou eut un grand sourire. Il fut heureux de compter sur ceux qui furent devenus ses amis.

Daichi, Koushi et Tobio attendirent que Shouyou sorte du centre de cure pour demander des nouvelles. "Ils le gardent encore en cure, leur dit-il tristement, apparemment, mon père s'était évadé."

Daichi posa tendrement une main sur son épaule et la caressa légèrement pour le réconforter : "Rentrons, déclara-t-il en retirant sa main pour prendre la sienne.

Le roux hocha la tête et tous rentrèrent au foyer. Daichi et Koushi expliquèrent la situation à Takeda-san pendant que Shouyou restait dans la chambre avec Tobio. Kiyoko avait passé une partie de la soirée à rassurer Natsu en compagnie de Ryûnosuke avant que celui-ci ne parte chez lui. "Merci pour tout, Tanaka, lui déclara la jeune fille sur le seuil de la résidence.

\- De rien, Kiyoko-san, j'ai été content de vous aider, il rougit légèrement, et j'aime beaucoup ta voix." Il fut pris de court lorsque Kiyoko lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. "A demain, murmura-t-elle ensuite avant de retourner rapidement dans le foyer.

Pour Ryûnosuke, ce fut le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Kiyoko reprit brièvement son souffle et rejoignit Yû et Asahi dans le vestibule pour discuter de la situation et les rassurer.

Tobio s'assit sur le lit avec Shouyou dans la chambre de ce dernier. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour le réconforter, les mofs et lui, ça faisait deux. "Merci Kageyama."

Le noiraud lui lança un regard interrogateur. "Je sais que tu restes ici pour me soutenir et je trouve ça sympa.

\- C'est normal, idiot, grommela-t-il en rougissant légèrement, toi aussi tu as tout fait pour m'aider." Hinata l'encourageait beaucoup à s'ouvrir aux autres et sa force de caractère l'inspirait à aller de l'avant.

Daichi ouvrit la porte de la chambre. "Nous avons finis de parler avec Takeda-san." Tobio hocha la tête et sortit dans la chambre, les laissant seuls. Le brun regarda Shouyou. Ce dernier était très peiné mais il le comprenait. Une partie de lui regrettait d'avoir ramené son père au centre de cure, pensant qu'il aurait été capable de l'aider et de le guérir mais cela n'aurait pas été le cas.

Le brun décida alors de lui montrer. Le roux fut étonné de voir Daichi retirer son pull et son t-shirt pour ensuite dévoiler un torse large dont une pâle cicatrice barrait sa peau hâlée. "Ma mère a essayé de me tuer par désespoir, lui expliqua-t-il, parce que mon père nous a abandonnés, elle et moi et que nous avons été criblés de dettes. J'ai tout fait pour l'aider mais..." Il se tut, s'en voulant encore pour son impuissance.

Shouyou se leva alors pour effleurer la cicatrice du bout des doigts avant d'y poser un baiser. Daichi avait énormément souffert en essayant de soutenir sa mère même s'il était des fois impossible de sauver une personne noyée dans le désespoir et pourtant, il espérait du fond de son coeur que son père aille mieux. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Daichi-san, lui murmura Shouyou, en l'étreignant par la taille, je me rends compte maintenant que des fois, les personnes sont tellement tristes qu'elles n'arrivent pas à entendre la voix des gens qui essayent de les aider. Je le vois avec mon père." Il avait essayé de lui remonter plusieurs fois le moral mais il avait préféré se consoler en buvant.

Le brun parvenait à comprendre ce que voulait dire Shouyou. Lui-même en voulait à son propre père mais maintenant, il préférait avancer dans sa vie, pour sa mère qui avait souffert et pour lui-même. De plus, en rencontrant Shouyou, il avait un nouvel objectif.

Le roux leva les yeux lorsque Daichi lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Il croisa des prunelles marron foncé qui le regardaient avec énormement de tendresse. Shouyou ferma ensuite les yeux quand Daichi effleura ses lèvres avant de lui donner un doux baiser.

Il était tombé amoureux de son aîné et voulait plus que tout son bonheur tout en le soutenant dans cette épreuve. Le roux sentit que le brun l'avait allongé sur le lit une fois avoir rompu le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. "Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai te proposer."

"Tu veux que je vives avec toi l'année prochaine?"

Tobio fut surpris de la proposition de Koushi et heureux. Il trouvait même ça trop beau pour être vrai. "Oui, répondit Koushi en lui caressant la joue, c'est ma dernière année de lycée et une fois diplomé, j'obtiendrai mon émancipation donc je serai considéré comme majeur. Tu pourras donc venir vivre avec moi sans qu'il y ait d'accroc. Asahi et Daichi vont proposer la même chose à Hinata et Nishinoya. Nous en avons parlé à Takeda-san et il est d'accord. Cela te tente?"

Le noiraud se réfugia dans ses bras, heureux. Il allait pouvoir être auprès de celui qu'il aimait, celui qui avait été là pour lui et qui le soutenait quoiqu'il arrive. "Oui, Koushi."

Sugawara fut heureux que Tobio l'appelle par son prénom. Il leva doucement le menton de celui-ci et plante un petit baiser sur les lèvres, guettant la réaction du plus grand qui eut un petit sourire. Le voir ainsi suffisait amplement à le combler de joie.

"Alors, Shouyou?, fit Daichi après lui avoir expliqué la situation, Natsu viendra aussi, bien entendu."

Le roux lui offrit son plus beau sourire. "C'est d'accord, Daichi-san."

Le brun l'embrassa de nouveau puis le calina tendrement, content que le roux ait accepté.

Un an plus tard.

"Allez Natsu, faut y aller.

\- Oui, grand frère."

Ittetsu regarda Hinata et sa soeur partir, une petite larmichette à l'oeil. Kageyama et Nishinoya étaient partis quelques jours avant et les quatre élèves de terminale avaient déjà reçu leurs diplomes et emmenagé dans leur appartement. Il apprit notamment que Shimizu recevait souvent la visite de Tanaka-kun en plus de celle de Natsu donc elle n'était pas seule.

Keishin l'enlaça tendrement par la taille. "Tu les reverras." Le brun lui sourit avant de se retourner pour l'embrasser. Il décida alors de s'occuper un peu du concierge. Après tout, ils pouvaient en profiter un peu.

Shouyou et Natsu arrivèrent devant l'immeuble. Sugawara et Kageyama vivaient non loin de chez eux, Asahi et Noya-san non plus d'ailleurs. Ils rentrèrent alors dans le hall et montèrent au deuxième étage.

Leurs cartons étaient arrivéd hier et nul doute qu'il allait y avoir du rangement à faire mais tant pis, ils avaient maintenant un nouveau foyer. Leur père était d'ailleurs en voie de remission et Natsu et lui iraient le revoir bientôt en compagnie de Daichi.

Le roux ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour voir l'homme qui l'aimait les accueillir à l'entrée. "Je suis de retour."

Daichi le prit doucement dans ses bras. "Bienvenue à la maison." Il relâcha son étreinte et prit ensuite Natsu par la main pour lui montrer sa nouvelle chambre.

Shouyou sourit en les regardant, heureux de reconstruire de nouveau sa vie auprès de ceux qu'il aimait.


End file.
